User talk:Count Caterpie
RE: vandalism Yikes, I see what you mean. I have good news though. Since the wiki's only admin hasn't edited since April 1st, I made you the new admin. So now you have the ability to delete the pages created by vandals and also block the vandals so they can't cause any more harm. =) JoePlay (talk) 22:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thank You so much JoePlay! - CC If you are the wonderful person who saved me from that creepy vandal Ikonoka, I thank you profusely and now love you forever. He has been harassing me all day on almost every wiki I edit. Thanks again, Rain Thalo 23:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *You're a champ. That guy managed to find 3 of the 5 wikis I edit, and then targeted me and the pages I started specifically. Needless to say, I found that rather frightening. Rain Thalo 23:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) **Thanks. I take it you're our new admin now? Rain Thalo 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you! I've been spending a lot of time helping clean up WikiNarnia, and I've kind of neglected some the other wikis. Are there any particular projects you want me to work on? I could be a lot more helpful if I have a focus. 19:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't mean it like abandonment, I just meant that I'm a little shorthanded around here. Maybe you could add to the season one episode articles? --- Count Caterpie 20:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll do what I can. I like what you did to the Main Page, by the way. It looks great! 02:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.. Its not great, but Im trying to make us look good as a site. --- Count Caterpie 03:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's way better than it was. How far are into the episode articles? Just so I know where to start? 14:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? --- Count Caterpie 17:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well, do you want me to add to the articles you've already written, write new ones, that sort of thing. I could also get started on Season 2 whenever you're ready for that. 01:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) You can write on any subject you want. --- Count Caterpie 01:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll do my best to get on that sometime in the near future. :) 20:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) episode numbers For the episode number for those outside of season one, should it be the number within the series as a whole or within the individual season? 21:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh.. that's a tough one. I'd say the series as a whole. I makes more since to me that way. --- Count Caterpie 00:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Okey-dokey, I'll get on that. 00:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hope you don't have too many problems cleaning it up. I'd help but it gets dirtier since I'd be creating redirects. Anyway, cheers! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually there's nothing I can do about the vandalism because of a system on my computer. --- Count Caterpie 23:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism I've caught a whole bunch of vandalism from User:Hephaistion. He needs to be blocked ASAP. I thought I'd send you a note, but I'm also going to drop a line to the VSTF also. I only noticed it because they left a message on my talk page. —Topher (talk) 20:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: comeback Hey! Sorry, I've been away so long, things have been crazy! I really want to keep on helping y'all over here, but I have so much going on right now, between school, college apps, and all manner of crazy things. I've also been heading up the Psych Wiki, which has been taking up most of my wikia time. I know I'm just making excuses, but I'll do my best to get back over here as often as I can. 03:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Comeback Hello ! It has been a long time that I didn't help you to follow this wiki, but I'd like to help you in your work and I will participate in the growth of this wiki. Darkvador250495 17:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Privileges of moderator What are the privileges of wiki moderator? This is, how do you differ from us, the regular writers? --Shinkarom 09:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Next question What are privileges for sysop? I'm asking that because I have my own seeing of Get Smart Wiki. Please also tell me do you approve changes I've made. Do I need to be sysop to reorganize wiki? Thanks for replying. Reply I am creating stubs for indexes. For people to not to see red links. (You may say people do not need blue links when those links have no content, but I'll say that with this changes I try to motivate visitors to edit articles) Thanks for taking care. Next Question? I stopped. You can see upgraded "Anatomy of a Lover". About featured pages: Do they need to be chosen manually? Or there are some script for randomizing? We need to create "Would you beieve?" (equivalent to "Did you know?") because now the wiki not only is but looks non-professional. --Shinkarom 18:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles should not be randomized. They need to be top-knotch articles. We need to worry more about articles than the main page. - Count Caterpie 21:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC)